SS Savanna
SS Savanna FTL-100 Ship Class: Prototype Warp Drive ship built from the USS Cheetah DY-350 Brief description of ship: A long pencil shaped ship with two hand crafted warp nacelles. It has locks in the midships area to support up to 16 of the DYC class cargo containers. Story role for the ship: Jerry LaSaille's escape ship. World role: Prototype Warp science ship. Appearance: The Flight, Contact, Sins of the Sons, The First Principle, To Sail the Starry Sea, and various short shorts of Epiphany Trek. Age: Launched 2062, refurbished in 2358 Built: Aquarius Station, Earth Orbit. Length: 131 meters. Distinguishing Marks (Odd paint job, repair scars etc.): Savanna is a mix of bare metal and corporate markings typical of the 21st century. Among the Logos are the NASA meatball, University of Michigan Engineering, Bicorn Industries, Amiga Computers, Carrier Heating and Cooling, and others. Equipment Quirks and Problems: The Savanna is a prototype. Everything on her is hand made and one-off. She is a maintenance nightmare made easier since the invention of the replicator. Everything on Savanna can be replicated. Even her warp coils are crude by modern standards. Equipment Advantages: Hey, it worked. That about all the advantage you can ask for. The Savanna did have some drive components more advanced than other projects due to suggestions made by Ane as to what was possible. The Savanna's excellent team of engineers did the rest. Those advances where lost when Colonel Green destroyed the University of Michigan engineering computer, and most of the engineers themselves fell in the AI War. Shuttles, number, any odd ones? No shuttles: The Savanna is totally dependent on space infrastructure. She can land, but it's a one way trip. Unaware of Builder station LaSaille had planned on that one way landing. Dedication Motto: None Ship's Crest: The words Savanna FTL-100 in a rectangle. Home Port: Builder Station, El Nanth. Notable Previous Crew: Jerold Ryan LaSaille. LaSaille made the only real trip in the Savanna and still is her sole owner of record. Primary Power: Prototype DiHydrogen flux control matter/antimatter reactor, 20 to 1 matter to antimatter mix. Twin prototype Engerium coil warp nacelles. Secondary Power: Prototype ion integrated pulse drive 30 g acceleration. Primary Weapons: Unarmed. Crew: 25 crew and passengers. Service History: The SS Savanna was launched in 2062 for a one way trip to El Nanth. The voyage took 82 weeks the Savanna barely made it. Savanna was producing a then record of warp 3.8 consistently or dihydrogen scale of warp 7. She was docked at Builder station where she remained until 2358. In 2358 Jerry LaSaille was approached by cadets at El Nanth with the idea of refurbishing the Savanna and taking her to Earth in 2360 for the tricentennial of Warp Drive. With some convincing he agreed and over the next two years the ship was refit from stem to stern. In 2360 the SS Savanna returned under her own power (with a lift from El Nanth to Sol to speed the process) to Aquarius Spacedock from which she departed. At the end of the festival Savanna returned to El Nanth where she sits at her accustom dock on 72 hours to move notice. Category:Ships Category:Epiphany Trek